To Heal Old Wounds
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Alternative universe Michiru agrees to foster a child with or without Haruka's help, though after the eight-year-old moves in with them they all discover an array of problems that the young girl has faced. Will they decide to help her heal the scars from her past or will they decide that she is too much for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters.**

"I don't know a thing about kids Michiru. I know you want to have a family but we live with Setsuna for crying out loud. She might not even _want_ a kid running around!" Haruka stated, earning a scoff from the woman sitting in the chair across the room.

"Don't bring me into this, it's you that is afraid of an eight year old girl."

Setsuna retorted, just as the phone rang.

"Haruka, seriously they matched us up already and if we back out now it will devastate the child!" Michiru stated as she moved to answer the phone.

"Do you even realize what I know about raising a kid involves? I am not capable of it." Haruka ranted to Setsuna who sighed.

"Haruka, I love you but seriously you are stupid sometimes. Just do the things your parents _didn't_ do with you. Okay? Surely even you can do that."

Setsuna answered before adding

"Besides, you adore the neighborhood kids and they love you even if they do like pranking you."

Haruka sighed and nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to ward off the headache that she felt.

"Haruka, We should be there by one thirty they said so they have everything ready." Michiru stated, walking into the room, causing the blonde to sigh and nod.

"Okay Michi….Just don't expect me to be any good at this."

"Haruka, you put up with every child on this block I am sure you can cope with _living_ with one."

The drive to the orphanage was long, especially since traffic was backed up due to an accidentt though soon they got there.

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean it's one forty five."

Haruka stated, earning an eye roll.

"Haruka, at least meet her before you get nervous."

As soon as they walked into the building they were met instantly by a wave of voices, some even recognizing the pair.

"Jeez." Haruka muttered as they walked past, not meaning to be cold but being a bit overwhelmed by all of it.

"Haruka, seriously...Go meet them. They probably haven't met a race car driver before and besides that having you fidgeting around might cause everyone to get nervous and we don't need that." Michiru chuckled, pushing her toward them.

Haruka had just finished playing a game with the children when Michiru returned to the room, followed closely by a dark haired little girl.

"Haruka? I want you to meet Hotaru Tomoe, she's going to be staying with us."

Michiru stated, earning a small smile from Haruka who hunkered down to the child's level.

"Nice to meet ya."

She stated, earning a shy smile as the child partially hid behind Michiru.

"Oh so she instantly likes you it seems?" Haruka chuckled, getting up only to earn a laugh from Setsuna.

"I think she's not sure what to take of people. Michiru actually has a soft voice _and_ doesn't tower completely overtop her." Setsuna retorted.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka sighed as she walked past Hotaru, who flinched as soon as she had.

"Easy, I'm just going to the bathroom."

Haruka stated, putting a hand on the child's head as she walked past, noticing how the girl flinched.

"Why are you so afraid of us, hm?" Setsuna asked friendly as sat on the floor alongside Hotaru, playing a boardgame with her while Michiru fixed dinner, banishing everyone else from the kitchen until she was done.

Hotaru just shrugged, earning a sigh.

"Well You flinch every time Haruka or I move,,,it has to be something." Setsuna stated, reaching over and ruffling her hair before adding "whatever it is, we're not going to hurt you. You know that right?"

The little girl nodded once again, earning a chuckle.

"Okay, your turn firefly."

Hotaru looked up at the garnet eyed woman then quizzically, earning a small chuckle.

"Your name means firefly." she clarified just as Haruka returned from the bathroom.

"I think it's a good pet name for you." the blonde stated, noticing the girl flinch yet again as she sat down beside of her.

"You know you'll have to tell us why you're so jumpy at some point." she stated, smiling slightly before she added playfully "It's not like we're gonna attack ya!"

With that she began to tickle the child, who tried to fight back though only managing to deflect the tall blonde somewhat.

"Enough, she's scared enough of you don't traumatize her." Setsuna chuckled, though Hotaru didn't move away from Haruka who had her rather close to her.

"Hey! I am _not_ **that** scary! You make it sound like I am a monster or something!"

Haruka stated in fake shock, earning another fit of giggles from the child.

"Setsuna's right, stop tormenting the girl. It's her first day here! Now come on, go wash up for dinner."

Michiru stated, smiling slightly as she watched Haruka mutter something to the little girl.

"Haruka was worried…..Well she's just as big a kid as an actual child." she muttered to Setsuna.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka heard the sound of crying before she saw that Hotaru was sitting in the floor near the couch, sobbing into her arms.

"Taru-Chan? What's' wrong? Why are you up?"

She asked, kneeling down only to have the little girl hug her suddenly.

"Bad dream."

The little girl sniffled, earning a sigh.

"Ah, i see….Wanna talk about it over a cup of hot cocoa? That always helps me when I'm not feeling in very high spirits."

She replied gently, lifting the child into her arms, only to have Hotaru instantly hide her face into the front of her robe, clinging to it as if she was afraid Haruka would suddenly let go of her.

"I've got you, you're okay sweetie."

She cooed, moving toward the kitchen.

MIchiru rolled over only to feel Haruka's pillow pressing against her side, causing her to groan.

 _How is it she sleeps on something that feels like a cinderblock?_

She thought as she got up, glancing at the clock before heading downstairs.

She smiled slightly when she found Haruka sitting with Hotaru in the kitchen, telling some fabricated story about monsters and heros that could only belong in a fantasy setting.

"May I ask the pair of you why you're up at an ungodly hour?" she asked trying to stifle a yawn as she was not a morning person, though she didn't complain although as she walked past she stole Haruka's mug directly from her.

"Hey!"

The blonde yelped, earning a smirk.

"This is what you get for your pillow breaking my ribs." she retorted in a teasing tone, earning a sigh as the blonde got up to make another cup.

"You two want any more?"

Hotaru glanced at Michiru who just shrugged.

"It's summer Kitten, besides you said you didn't want to go to sleep right yet." Haruka stated, seeing the exchange and the confused look on Hotaru's face.

"Hotaru, go ahead and answer Haruka's question."

Michiru prompted gently, knowing why the child was afraid to speak her piece.

"Yes ma'am."

After hotaru finally fell asleep, nestled in Michiru's arms Haruka finally spoke.

"Why is it that she is terrified to even speak? Except to you."

Michiru sighed and glanced down at the sleeping girl.

"Her foster mother before us was abusive as far as I have heard, plus she just lost her parents maybe over three months ago. Cut her some slack, both you and Setsuna act stern at first _and_ it doesn't help that you two seem like giants to her."

Michiru answered simply, earning a sigh.

"Well at least it's just because of that then, I am seriously afraid to make her uncomfortable."

Haruka stated before adding

"She was just sitting there crying in the dark, wouldn't even tell me what was wrong."

Michiru sighed.

"She'll tell us when she's ready Haruka, I can only imagine that she feels unsure of everything right now, being thrown home to home only to land in an orphanage? Though I know that it was one of the best in the city but still, I can just imagine how that would feel…."

She responded, earning a nod from her lover.

"Yeah...Going from being alone to living with three people you barely know. I say any of us would be scared at that age."

Haruka agreed then sighed

"I'm going for a ride, clear my head."


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka was awoke by something poking her arm, causing her to groan and sit up.

"What time is it?" she yawned, only to see that the person who woke her was an rather timid Hotaru.

"Um...Not sure." Hotaru answered, earning a chuckle.

"Okay? Let me guess, breakfast is ready?" Haruka retorted, seeing the time.

"Uh-huh." the little girl responded, just as Haruka stood, putting one hand on her head as she walked past.

"Just let me grab my robe, okay squirt?"

Hotaru flinched at the light gesture, though haruka had just walked away, a small smile on her face as she grabbed her clothing and tied it over her shorts and tank top before kneeling in front of Hotaru and whispering

"How about I show you the world from my hight? Let you tower over the world for a while." she stated, earning a timid smile as she picked the little girl up, sitting her on her shoulders.

Michiru chuckled as she watched them come in, Hotaru giggling as Haruka circled around the kitchen before finally placing Hotaru down on a chair.

"Now little kitten, you try to eat a lot okay? Heavens knows you didn't eat a lot for dinner last night." she stated, playfully tousling her hair before sitting down at the table as well.

"You two seem to be getting along this morning."

Michiru stated as she and Setsuna put food on the table, noting how Hotaru still flinched slightly at the garnet eyed woman moving past her.

"We get along alright, don't we Hotaru?"

The little girl nodded, much to everyone's amusement.

"Sure you do...I'm sure that Hotaru still likes Michiru better." Setsuna teased, sitting down before whispering something to Hotaru who giggled.

"What did you put her up to?" Haruka asked, earning a chuckle.

"Nothing at all."

After breakfast Haruka was gathering the dishes when Hotaru suddenly spoke up.

"May I help?"

This caught the blonde off guard though the blonde just smiled.

"Sure squirt, you can help."

Michiru was in the living room when she heard the sound of glass breaking and a sharp yelp come from Haruka, prompting both her and Setsuna to rush into the kitchen, only to find Hotaru standing frozen to one spot, terrified while Haruka was limping over to a chair.

"What happened?" Setsuna asked, going over to get the broom while Michiru rushed to Haruka's side.

"Plate slipped." Haruka muttered before adding "Go get me the first aid kit, I can patch myself up."

"I'm sorry Tenou-San, I didn't mean…."

Hotaru began, only to be cut off by Haruka who retorted

"Tenou-san? Haruka is just fine ya know and I know you didn't mean to drop it kiddo, much less on my foot." Haruka laughed before adding

"We're not gonna get mad over a little accident."

"She's right Hotaru, No need to be so scared." Michiru assured, walking into the room holding a first aid kit.

"Haruka has managed to hurt herself worse while doing mundane tasks so this is nothing." Setsuna retorted earning a look from Haruka.

"Not helping Sets…..at _all."_

She retorted good naturedly

"Hey, I'm not the one who almost knocked themself off a ladder while changing a lightbulb in a chandelier." Setsuna teased helping the blonde treat the wounds.

Hotaru stayed just out of everyone's reach, watching with tearful eyes as blood was cleaned from the blond's skin.

"Hey, Kitten...Come here." Haruka called lightly watching as the child took a full step backward before slowly coming forward.

"Y...yes?"

She stammered, though Haruka only ruffled her hair.

"No one blames you Hotaru….Stop worrying okay? And what's with these tears, hmm? They don't suit a pretty girl like you."


	5. Chapter 5

Michiru sat and watched as Setsuna showed Hotaru something in a book, her mind wondering off their conversation as she was drawn into her own thoughts. Haruka was currently laying on the loveseat, sleeping with a book draped over her face.

 _This is peaceful. Haruka seems to get along better with the kid that any of us thought._

Michiru thought just as she was jerked from her thoughts by a small hand tugging at her arm.

"Sorry, I zoned out, what is it?"

She asked, smiling down at the young girl who just blushed and glanced down.

"Setsuna-San had to go to work, I was wondering if you would...Play the game that Haruka-San, Setsuna-San and me were playing last night?"

"Of course." Michiru stated with a smile

Haruka awoke to laughter, seeing Hotaru and Michiru playing on the couch with Hotaru laughing under a playful attack from Michiru who was tickling her mercilessly.

She lay watching them for some time, before finally sitting up.

"Oi….you two could wake the dead." she teased with a yawn as she got up, wincing as she did so due to her injured foot.

"Oh go back to sleep Haruka!" Michiru retorted playfully, watching as Haruka disappeared into the other room.

"Michiru-San? Is Haruka-San angry?" Hotaru asked, earning a chuckle.

"No, she was just teasing." Michiru assured before adding "Why don't you invite Haruka to play with us when she comes back in? She's not so scary once you get to know her."

Haruka noticed the change in Hotaru's demeanor when she returned to the room, casting a glance over at her.

"You need something squirt?"

She asked, earning a look from the girl who almost instantly hid behind Michiru then.

"Okay then….What did she want Michiru?" Haruka asked, casting a confused look at Michiru who just chuckled slightly.

"She wants to know if you want to play a game with us." Michiru retorted, earning a small sigh from Haruka who retorted

"Is that all? How she was acting I thought she broke something or something."

Haruka retorted before kneeling down in front of the couch.

"Of course I'll join you two… and You can ask me questions kid, I don't get mad over stuff like that."

 _Just what kind of abuse did she face at the hands of those people who got her before us? Speaking even seems like it got her punished before….poor girl._

She thought, sharing a look with Michiru as she stood up.

"How about we have lunch then we do something fun after?"

Haruka suggested before adding "I have a better idea, come on...you two can help me pack a lunch and michiru, you will need to drive us."

"Oh? What do you have planned?" Michiru asked, earning a small grin from Haruka.

"You'll see…" Haruka responded with a grin before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Michiru-san? What's Haruka-San going to do?" Hotaru asked, earning a laugh.

"I don't know, but knowing Haruka it's something you'll enjoy."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm glad she is having fun." Haruka commented as they sat beneath a tree, watching Hotaru play with a group of neighborhood kids.

"Yeah, she acts so skittish at home doesn't she?" Michiru agreed, earning a sigh as Haruka rested her head attop Michiru's, prompting the smaller woman to lean back into her chest.

"You know, We could adopt her." Michiru suggested after a while, feeling Haruka stiffen behind her.

"What?"

Michiru sighed.

"Wouldn't you want to?"

She asked, feeling Haruka let out a breath as she retorted

"I would but she's terrified of me and Setsuna unless we're sitting and you know exactly why I wasn't sure about this in the first place." Haruka responded.

"Haruka, your parents were harsh….Mine wasn't the best in the world but still yet….We can do better than them and she needs us."

Michiru argued lightly, earning a sigh.

"Well we have the little brat for now, why don't we give it a week and see how she does with us?" Haruka suggested before sighing and adding "Though I do hate the fact that she could be moved again at any given moment."

After some time of just sitting there Haruka let out a sigh, looking up at the white blossomed trees that had yet to lose their bloom.

"Oh to hell with it, fine. We'll keep the kid. She needs parents and even I'm already attached to the little runt."

Michiru chuckled at Haruka's attempt to sound indifferent though as she turned around to face her lover she saw the small smile on the blonde's face.

"Stop trying so hard, everyone know's you're a big softie." Michiru teased, earning a look.

"I am not."

Haruka retorted, blushing though she had a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Oh really, then explain why you blush everytime I do _this_ in public."

With that michiru kissed Haruka, catching the blonde off guard though she easily relaxed into the kiss, returning it though she was blushing badly.

"Ew! Get a room you two! No one wants to see you sucking face!" one of the kids called, though Haruka only pulled away to glare over at them.

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't!" she retorted in the same tone, use to the teasing by the children since she did get stuck babysitting one of them half the time.

"You're just as bad as they are." Michiru chuckled, earning a shrug.

"Hey, she started it."

Hotaru watched this with wide eyes, she had no idea that someone could be _that_ disrespectful to an adult without getting hit over it, though Haruka's response made her laugh softly.

"You live with them right? They're really cool." Chibi-Usa commented before adding "Haruka-San plays with us all the time when we ask her."

She stated before adding "and Michiru-san is really easy to talk to….so is Setsuna-san."

Haruka sat and watched the children, making sure they didn't manage to hurt themselves while Michiru napped against her shoulder, sketchbook laying on her lap.

Haruka was glad it was warm out, just the start of summer where everything was starting to go from bloom to leaves and it wasn't so hot that she had to worry about the kids overheating.

"Oi, Haruka…What are you doing here playing babysitter?" a booming female voice called, causing Hotaru to instantly run over to Michiru, who had woken up at the sudden noise.

"It's okay Hotaru, she's a friend."

Michiru assured, putting an arm around Hotaru.

"Oh, this is a surprise….Who is this?" the woman with red tipped blonde hair asked, smiling slightly, only to have Hotaru hide her face into Michiru's shoulder.

"Our Foster daughter." Haruka retorted before adding "she's kind of weary of people she doesn't know."

"Hey Mom? Do we _really_ have to go with you today? Couldn't we stay with someone?" one of the girls stated, earning a sigh.

"Yes you really have to go, my idiot mother wishes to meet you...Though I will not care if you act out or not, as long as you don't break anything." the woman stated, earning a chuckle from Haruka.

"You and your parents still don't get along, Eh Galaxia?"

The woman let out a huff at that.

"Haruka, you _know_ my parents….You know very well why I dislike them."

"Are you sure it's not because of your name?"

The girl who had begged to stay retorted, earning a glare.

"Zip it Juno, you all know you have no room to talk on the naming scale! Well except Chibi-Usagi, she actually has a normal name, even if she was named after her mother."

The kids just laughed at that, surprising Hotaru.

 _Wasn't they afraid to get into trouble?_

She wondered, glancing up at the woman who just looked amused at them.

"Come on brats, let's go...I promise if you at least behave on the train ride there and back I'll get you something as a reward." Galaxia retorted.

"That woman never ceases to amaze me, always surprises me how much she changed since high school." Michiru commented, earning a laugh.

"She pulled the shit she did out of jealousy, though if you remember I did punch her in the face once for making Usagi cry, remember that?"

Haruka retorted, earning a small snicker.

"Yeah and you got detention for two weeks."

Hotaru listened to them talk, in awe at some of the things that they were recalling.

"You really did all of that Haruka-San?"

She found herself saying, earning a small chuckle from the blonde.

"Sure did. Had to keep myself busy and away from home as much as possible so I took on a lot of clubs, ended up where I am now….Racing."

She answered then with a sigh she got up, sending Michiru an look.

"Come on Hotaru, Let's go for a walk." Michiru stated, standing as well.

 _Did I do something wrong? Are they going to send me away?_

Hotaru thought, her grip tightening on Michiru's hand.

Once they were in the privacy of the forest that park opened up to on one side Haruka stopped and let out a sigh.

"Hotaru-Chan, I know this is sudden but we have something important to ask you." she began, her tone soft but serious.

"You're not going to send me away?"

The little girl blurted out before catching herself, glancing down when she realized what she had said.

"No. We just was talking about something and want your opinion."

Michiru assured soothingly as she knelt down before adding softly

"Do you like living with us Hotaru?"

The little girl nodded at that, still not making eye contact.

"How would you like to live with us Permanently Hotaru? No more moving around, just staying in one place?" Haruka questioned, sharing a look with Michiru.

This caused the little girl's eyes to dart up to the blonde, who had hunkered down by her lover and was smiling slightly.

"You mean….You want to keep me that long?"

She whispered, noticing how Haruka's expression darkened slightly.

 _No she doesn't._

Hotaru thought though to her surprise Haruka responded.

"We talked it over and we want to adopt you Hotaru, Setsuna will be your Godmother and Michiru and I will be your parents, though what you call us is totally up to you…..as long a you stop calling me by formal terms!"

Before she realized what she was doing the little girl burst into tears and flung herself into Haruka's arms, only to feel them wrap around her protectively.

"Thank you."

The two young women could barely hear the sobbed word though they both wrapped her into a group hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Haruka walked away from the table, mumbling and rubbing a hand through her hair, causing Michiru to chuckle.

"You'd think she was preparing for an execution." Setsuna commented.

"Is she angry?" Hotaru asked, earning a chuckle from the green haired woman.

"No, she just hates paperwork."

Setsuna retorted

"Why don't you go check on her Hotaru?" Michiru suggested, wanting the girl to stop being so skittish around Haruka, who of course wouldn't hurt her.

"What if I make her angry?" Hotaru whispered, earning a small, reassuring smile.

"Hey, Haruka isn't that easy to make angry, maybe easy to annoy but not to anger."

Hotaru walked timidly out on the porch, lightly tugging at Haruka's pants leg, only to feel a hand ruffle her hair.

"Hey kiddo, what you doing out here hm?"

Haruka asked, looking down.

She looked tired, Hotaru decided but not angry.

"You seemed stressed out." she responded, earning a chuckle.

"Well paperwork and sitting still in general does that to me hime-chan." Haruka responded kindly before adding "I am a bit too energetic to sit still for long periods of time."

"Can I stay out here with you?" Hotaru asked, earning a nod.

"Of course kitten."

They sat in silence for some time, Hotaru taking a seat on the steps beside Haruka who just grinned over at her ever so often.

"Fireflies will be out soon. Have you ever caught them?"

Haruka asked earning a nod.

"My mama and Papa use to take me to the park to catch them when…."

Hotaru began, choking up slightly.

"I never got to catch them as a child, my mother claimed it unsanitary and my father didn't care." Haruka stated, putting a arm around Hotaru before adding

"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents….I know it means next to nothing but still."

Silence came over them then, lasting for several minutes before Hotaru spoke again, sniffling.

"Do you think that my parents would be angry that I wanted to live with someone else? Someone besides the person that Daddy left custody with?"

 _So that's who abused her._

Haruka thought, then sighed.

"I don't know about them Hotaru but if it were a child of mine I'd just be glad that they were happy and safe. Nothing else would matter to me beyond that."

Another bout of silence fell upon them then, though suddenly Haruka pulled away, turning her attention on Hotaru.

"Hey, How about one night when it's not cloudy we camp out back here in the yard?"

She saw the little girl go from shock to beaming in a minute's time.

"Sounds fun!"

Haruka chuckled as soon as she heard this.

"Okay squirt, let's go fill out papers though for now and it's getting near your bedtime and I think you bought a bubble bath you had yet to try out, right?"

That night as Michiru sat with Hotaru, singing softly as she tried to lull the girl to sleep she was suddenly stopped by a hand on arm, gripping at her robes.

"Michiru-san? Will you stay with me tonight?"

The child asked tiredly, earning a small chuckle.

"Of course." she replied calmly before adding "goodnight Hotaru." Michiru stated, moving so that she was laying beside her.

"G'night Mama."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Haruka, I found where Michiru vanished off too." setsuna called, smiling as she came into the kitchen where Haruka was finishing up with the paperwork.

"What?"

She stated, only to get motioned to follow Setsuna, who lead her to the room that had became hotaru's. Michiru lay there on the bed, Hotaru curled up against her and both of them sleeping soundly.

"Well that's cute...Might want to take a picture of that." Haruka laughed softly, earning a look.

"And Michiru will kill you." Setsuna replied as they left the room, though not before Haruka took a picture using her phone.

"I'm just glad that Hotaru is getting sleep...Even if she does steal my girlfriend to do it." Haruka stated good naturally before adding "I'm going to bed, good night Setsuna."

Michiru awoke the next morning to find Hotaru still laying beside her, one hand gripping the front of her pajamas and the other wrapped around a stuffed panda that Haruka had gotten her the day prior.

She could smell food cooking downstairs but didn't dare to get up in fear of disturbing Hotaru who was cuddled close to her.

"Hotaru-chan, wake up." she called softly, causing the little girl to groan and rub at her eyes.

"Leave me alone."

She whined, earning a chuckle.

"Come on now, monkey. Time to get up." Michiru retorted, earning a whine

"No Mama."

Michiru was caught slightly off guard at this but only smiled slightly and threw the covers off the girl.

"Come on silly girl or Haruka might eat all the food."

Michiru chuckled lightly, earning a glare from the little girl who finally sat up.

Haruka and Setsuna was fixing breakfast when they came downstairs, Hotaru yawning and clinging to Michiru's hand.

"Morning you two." Haruka called.

"Good morning Haruka. Good morning Setsuna." Michiru called, though Hotaru only managed to mumble a greeting.

"Oh someone's sleepy." Setsuna teased the child, who just grinned slightly as she took a seat at the table.

Hotaru watched their interaction, still finding it odd that they were very open and happy together.

 _Should I ask them? Michiru-san isn't angry at me….after all._

Tugging at Michiru's shirt the little girl got the mermaid like woman's attention.

"What is it firefly?"

She asked, only for the little girl to get up onto the chair so that she could whisper into Michiru's ear.

"Do you mind that I call you...Mama?" she asked, earning a small grin.

"Of course not." Michiru answered simply

"Do you think they will mind?" Hotaru whispered again, earning a small grin.

"I doubt it but ask them."

Hotaru glanced down when she heard this and glanced back up at them.

"What kiddo?" Haruka asked softly, only for Hotaru to hide her face against Michiru's side.

"Princess, go ahead….we won't bite you." Setsuna chuckled, reaching over to ruffle the girl's hair a bit.

"Ask them...Please." Hotaru whispered to Michiru who sighed.

"Oh no imp, you ask." Michiru stated, kissing the top of the girl's head before adding "you wasn't scared to say it last night to me."

Hotaru stayed quiet for a few minutes before whispering something inaudible.

"What?" Haruka asked, confused slightly as she glanced between the two other adults.

"Hotaru, speak louder please." Michiru prompted lightly.

"C..can I call you my...parents as well?"

Hotaru finally asked earning surprised looks from both of them.

"If you want to." Haruka responded.

"Of course you can." Setsuna responded.

Hotaru looked up at them in surprise, unshed tears in her eyes as she glanced around.

"See? You were scared over nothing."

Michiru stated teasingly as she pressed another kiss into Hotaru's hair before adding "finish eating now you've given yourself a panic attack."

Haruka was helping Michiru in her flower beds when she she felt something hit her back and heard a gasp coming from Hotaru. Haruka just picked the ball up and rolled it back to her and stated

"There ya go." she stated before returning to her work.

"Sorry Haruka-Papa."


	9. Chapter 9

_Papa?_

Haruka turned to see Hotaru frozen in place, though she just smiled and arched a brow at her.

"Papa?" she questioned, smiling slightly before scooping the little girl up into her arms.

"Well I suppose that fits does it?" She stated playfully.

Hotaru, who had been about to appologize a minute ago now found herself laughing as Haruka spun her around.

"You don't mind?"

she asked, looking up at the blonde who wrinkled her nose in response at the question before answering

"well...I am confused but No, I don't mind. You hink of me as a Papa hen that is what I will be."

Haruka responded with a grin, pressing a kiss against Hotaru's cheek before sitting her back on the ground.

"now let your Mama and me finish fishing away those stuborn weeds then we'll all play together, Okay kitten?"

Michiru watched the exchange and smiled as Haruka returned to working beside her.

"You were worried for nothing. She adores you."

she stated as Hotaru and Setsuna continued their game.

"I still have time to fuck things up."

Haruka whispered back, earning a sigh from Michiru.

"Haruka, you don't have a mean bone in your body let alone the same emotionlessness that your parents had. If you were going to backhand someone it would be Junjun and Vesves when they ride your case relentlessly."

Michiru retorted, nudging her lover before adding

"besides you love Hotaru."


	10. Chapter 10

Setsuna was sitting in her room, reading when she heard the door open, causing her to look up to see Hotaru standing there.

"It's late firefly, why are you up?"

She asked, putting her book away and patting the bed beside her.

"Bad-dream." Hotaru answered as she slowly came over, though she hesitated with sitting beside her.

"want to talk about it?"

Setsuna offered, though Hotaru just shook her head.

"can I sleep in here tonight Setsuna-Mama?"

The green haired woman smiled at the title and nodded.

"of course sweetheart."

Later that night Hotaru awoke screaming, causing Setsuna to bolt upright and quickly switch on the bedside lamp.

"What's wrong?"

she asked, only to have Hotaru to cower away from her.

"I'm sorry..."

she stated, voice shaking.

"For what? Crying? You don't have to appologize for that!"

Setsuna stated, reaching out to gently wipe some of the tears from he child's face.

"for waking you..."

Hotaru corrected, earning a sigh.

"Hey, you come wake me when you are afraid or need anything and that goes for all of us."

Setsuna reasured gently before adding

"Did you get in trouble for that sort of thing before sweet heart?"

Hotaru glanced down before offering a nod.

"Well they were wrong Hotaru, you don't have to face these sorts of things alone now."


	11. Chapter 11

When Haruka came downstairs the next morning she found Setsuna sitting at the table, obviously deep in thought, her garnet gaze burning a hole into the fridge.

"rough night?"

Haruka guessed, earning a sigh from the older woman who turned toward her.

"I found out why Hotaru is so scared of us. She was beaten before, just for the simplest things. waking someone up even if she was sick or terrified...She had night terrors all night last night...kept waking up screaming and in tears. I have never felt so helpless."

Haruka moved to put a hand on her friend's shoulder, her own brow furrowing at that information.

"we will _help_ her pass all that. she needs to learn that we aren't like that but we will have to take it slow."

the blonde stated just s a crash was heard upstairs.

Both of them ran upstairs then, finding Michiru knelt beside a crying and visibly shaking Hotaru who was surrounded by shards of broken glass.

"is she alright?"

Haruka asked, earning a sigh from Michiru who nodded.

"just carpet burn and a bit of a fright is all."

she responded, picking the little girl up and moving her away from the glass.

Setsuna watched how Hotaru wrapped her arms around Michiru's neck, burying her face into her shoulder while whimpering out an apology.

"it's okay princess. accidents happen all the time, why just last week I broke a hall mirror while dusting."

Setsuna tried to sooth, remembering far too well what they had talked about earlier that morning.

"yeah, it was just a glass firefly. nothing to be upset about."

Haruka spoke up, exchanging looks with Setsuna before glancing over at Michiru before adding

"why don't you go get her patched up and get her a cup of cocoa while Sets and I clean up this mess?"

she suggested, hoping that Hotaru would be calmer by the time they were done.

Hotaru was expecting to look up to see Michiru glaring at her but to her surprise the aqua haired girl was just rummaging around in a first aid kit, producing a bottle of salve and a bandage.

"this shouldn't sting...or at least the bottle says it doesn't. If it does I'm sorry."

she stated simply, moving to treat the small wound on the girl's leg. Hotaru sniffled, surprised at how kind she was being toward her, despite how many times she had ,messed up.

"I...I'm not in trouble?"

she sniffled, unsure though Michiru only shook her head before smiling warmly.

"it would be unfair of us to be angry over a accident now wouldn't it? Especially since no one is perfect and even I drop things now and again."

Michiru responded before ruffling her hair a bit, something that usually only Haruka did.

"come on, You can pick what you want for breakfast love. After that we're going to spend the day at the park as a family."


End file.
